


a world so cold and empty

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armitage Hux Lives, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: His father, Brooks, Pryde, Phasma, Kylo Ren, and now Cardinal. Hux had outlived them all.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Cardinal & Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	a world so cold and empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Cardinal was an idiot, and Cardinal was dead. A few years after his life had  _ allegedly  _ been ended, but that wasn't all that surprising to Hux. He'd suspected Phasma had not succeeded when there had been no body for the droids to dispose of - she was good, but not  _ that  _ good. A lot of things about that day hadn't quite added up, but it hadn't particularly  _ plagued _ him. The methods left much to be desired, but the problem  _ had _ been eliminated. It was no longer his concern.

There had been times when he'd strolled into the mess while the young stormtrooper cadets now ate their meals in silence, seeing only a flash of silver where he was accustomed to a flicker of red. He was never able to shake off that feeling of  _ wrongness _ , and it festered like bile in the pit of his stomach, in the back of his throat. Where Cardinal ought to have been, there was a void. There was Phasma. 

Cardinal was wrong about a lot of things, but not Phasma - Hux would at least give him credit where it was due. It already seemed so long ago, but he remembered what he'd said to Phasma after Starkiller Base. Praising her devotion to the First Order after she'd lied to his face. He knew, of course, and she knew that he knew. But so long as they remained useful to one another, they would survive.

Less than a week later, she was dead.

Not by one of his many hands, but that traitor-turned-rebel. The same one who blasted him in the  _ leg  _ as a thank you for saving his skin a year later. The same one they called  _ general  _ now. The same one who told him Cardinal - no,  _ Archex _ \- was dead. His father, Brooks, Pryde, Phasma, Kylo Ren, and now Cardinal. Hux had outlived them all. And some days, when he stared numbly at the walls of his cell, he wondered what good it had done him. 


End file.
